It's Always The Talented Ones
by Attic-Bat
Summary: Virgil has been invited to the International Musicians Convention, but there is evil a foot. Will IR save the day? Read & find out.
1. Chapter One: Mail Call!

Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds, but I know a company who does! CARLTON! This is my very first fanfic ever! So please show mercy.. I know I suck at the moment, but you know what they say.things can only go up from here (and I don't mean in smoke!) Ha, ha I made a joke;-) I would be grateful for any helpful hints or info.  
  
It's Always The Talented Ones.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Jeff Tracy sat at his desk in the lounge of the villa, waiting. Just waiting. Suddenly a familiar beeping filled his ears and he looked up from his desk to where five portraits hung on the far wall. Portraits of his five sons, each adorning a blue uniform and sash.  
  
"Go ahead Scott". The live face of Jeff's eldest appeared in place of the still portrait.  
  
"Father, the fire's been contained, and we managed to get all the kids out of the school just before the fire reached the boiler room in the basement".  
  
"Any casualties?" Jeff enquired with a slight look of worry in his eyes.  
  
"Some of the kids suffered cuts and bruises but nothing serious, and we're all fine father", Scott answered, the second part with sincerity in his voice. A look of relief appeared on Jeff's face.  
  
"Good work boys. Pack up and come home. Grandma will have lunch ready by the time you arrive" Jeff replied smiling.  
  
"F.A.B father", and Scott's image changed back to the still portrait.  
  
Exactly 3 hrs and 24 minutes later the sound of jet engines could be heard as Thunderbird One gracefully descended into it's hanger under the pool, followed a few minutes later by the sound of Thunderbird Two landing and reversing into it's own hanger.  
  
Ten minutes later, Scott, Virgil, and Gordon walked into the lounge looking exhausted and covered head to foot in black soot and dirt.  
  
"Well, looks like you guys had a wild time" Alan smirked poking his blond head over the top of the couch. "Gee, thanks Alan, next time we'll let you walk into the towering inferno" Gordon shot back smiling. The three standing, stepped up to their father's desk to be debriefed.  
  
Jeff gazed up at his sons. They all looked tired, Virgil in particular, but that was nothing a good night's sleep wouldn't cure. "Well done boys. I'm proud of you" Jeff announced smiling warmly at the three sooty faces in front of him. He debriefed them quickly so they could all get to lunch.  
  
Virgil suddenly sneezed sending a large cloud of soot to the floor, causing Alan to start giggling. "You lot look like the chimney sweeps out of Mary Poppins!" Alan sputtered between giggles, earning him three mirrored glares. At that point Gordon took off his sash and threw it at Alan, he yelped as it hit him in the chest showering him in black dust.  
  
"HEY, THAT'S NOT FUNNY GORDON!" Alan hollered standing up and looking flustered due to the unexpected flying object. Unable to help it they all broke into laughter, even Jeff hid a smile. "Serves you right Alan" Scott replied calmly to his annoyed sibling.  
  
"Yeah Alan, it's hilarious!" Virgil smiled at his little brother, who was now bright red in the face, giving him the resemblance of a little cherub. "That's enough boys. Scott, Gordon, Virgil, go get cleaned up and we'll meet you in the kitchen for dinner. All three were still smiling as they left the lounge and their disgruntled brother to shower and wash.  
  
Later that afternoon after lunch, the majority of the Island's inhabitants were sat, either around the pool in the heat of the mid July sun or in the lounge when the mail plane finally flew over the Island. 4 hours late.  
  
Alan who went to retrieve the mail drop jogged back from the beach with the padded box in his hands passing Gordon and Tin-Tin by the pool. He was opening the box even before he entered the lounge and was soon sifting through its contents.  
  
"Looks like John's astrophysics book has finally arrived. That'll keep him out of my hair for a while", Alan grumbled as he put the wrapped book on the coffee table.  
  
Sifting further Alan suddenly stopped, raising an eyebrow in Virgil's direction at the piano, where he was in the middle of a beautiful Jazz melody. Virgil stopped mid verse and looked up as he felt his brother's stare on him. "What", Virgil asked curiously as Alan started to walk over.  
  
"There's a letter here for you. Looks important", Alan stated looking equally curious as he handed the letter to his brother. Virgil just stared at the letter for a moment, as if waiting for it to read itself before he finally ripped open the white envelope. As he pulled the letter free from it's coverings and began to read it, Gordon and Tin-Tin walked in to check the mail, which Alan had now handed to his father at his desk.  
  
Gordon crossed the room and sat down on one of the lounge chairs in front of the white baby grand piano. Scott, who Gordon was now sat next to, looked up from his newspaper. "Here dad, it says here that the new 'Air Global Corporation' building is being unveiled today in Detroit", Scott stated the article he was reading. "Hey isn't that the corporation that funded the Fire Flash project?" Jeff looked up at Gordon's question. "That's right son", Jeff confirmed.  
  
"What's the matter Virgil? You look like you've just seen a ghost", Tin-Tin asked, concern clearly showing in here face. She had been watching him read the letter, and was the only one to notice his brown eyes widen and the color suddenly drain from his tanned face. The rest of the room all turned to where Virgil still sat at the piano after he didn't answer Tin-Tin.  
  
"Virgil, are you alright", Jeff asked, looking slightly concerned at his son's pale expression. "Come on Virg, that letter must say something good. Because you look like you've just been up in Thunderbird Two with Gordon at the controls!" Alan grinned as Gordon shot him an evil look. Gordon didn't like flying at the best of times, and he HATED being the one in the pilot seat.  
  
This made Virgil look up, startled. "What was that Alan?" he asked, he had not listened to a word, but he heard his name mentioned.  
  
"What's in the letter?" Alan asked, getting frustrated with his brothers lack of awareness. Scott got up and walked over. Standing behind Virgil he read the letter from over Virgil's shoulder and a grin spread across his face. "Congratulations Virgil, we knew you had talent, but we never knew you were famous," Scott said patting his hand on Virgil's shoulder. Virgil blushed. "What's it say!" Alan asked even more frustrated with the cryptic sentences.  
  
"Everyone, Virgil has been asked to attend The 2026 International Musicians Convention!"  
  
TBC...  
  
"What do I do now Scott?" Scott: "Don't ask me your drivin'!!!" "Na I thought you were drivin!" Scott: "Na, I was sleepin. Your that boring!" Alan: "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" Virgil: "Shut up Alan, you'll give away the plot" Alan: "WE'RE ALL GONNA..(whack) AAHHHH" Gordon: "Nice shot John!" John: "Yeah, but that was the last cup of coffee we had" ALL: "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE" "Another rescue successfully completed!" 


	2. Chapter Two: IM Convention Begins

Chapter 2:  
  
"Virg that's great!" Alan said standing and marching over to congratulate his older brother. "You see, I always said you had talent".  
  
Virgil raised an eyebrow. "No you don't Alan, you always tell me to turn the music down. But as I keep trying to point out to you, a piano doesn't have volume control".  
  
Alan rewarded Virgil's attempt at sarcasm with a deep frown.  
  
"Yeah Virgil, you never mentioned that you were a 'famous' musician" Gordon teased, a smirk on his face as he shook his unruly copper head in amusement.  
  
"How come they know you Virg? They know you're a musician and they know you live here. Where did they get this information from?" Scott inquired.  
  
"Well, it says hear in the letter that they got my name from some colonel in the Air Global Corporation" Virgil answered as he continued to read down the long letter that was in his hands. Scott stood over him like a parrot on his shoulder, also reading the letter.  
  
"Well this could be a problem for security if this colonel knows where you live, son" Jeff voiced the thought that was on everyone's mind. "Where is it being held?".  
  
"Hey, it's being held at that new Air Global Corporation building. It seems that it's going to be a sort of opening ceremony to celebrate the corporation's achievements" Virgil read out loudly for the rest of the family.  
  
Jeff looked thoughtful for a moment "Mom", absentmindedly running his hand over his chin then he continued. "Well, does this colonel fella at least have a name?"  
  
Virgil looked down at the letter, then back up to his father, "Yes father, colonel 'Elsi Vans'.", everyone turned and stared at Virgil as he read out the name, ".. and I think you already gather that this 'fella' is a lady" Virgil continued looking mildly surprised at his family's stunned reaction.  
  
"Exactly how do you know this woman Virgil?", Jeff enquired eyeing his son. Gordon grinned at Virgil 'Gee I can't wait to hear this one' he thought as he watch his brown haired brother go through the entire red color spectrum.  
  
Virgil's face started to turn all shades of red as his own family started to interrogate him about his personal affairs. Being the more serious out of all his brothers, he found answering personal questions a little embarrassing. "Er..well.uh", he took a deep breath "well, I met her at the..uh.." Virgil found himself stalling as he tried to think up an excuse.  
  
"Virgil?" Jeff's deep commanding voice now turned very serious.  
  
Virgil's shoulders slumped and he sighed in defeat, he couldn't find anyway out of the question. "Ok, ok.w-we met at the flight academy.uh.and we had a little..er.. relationship for a while, but we didn't really get along ..so..so we just stayed friends from then on" Virgil finished lifting his gaze from the floor to gauge the reactions around the room.  
  
"Hey Virg, you never told me you had a girlfriend in the academy. I was in my final year when you joined, why didn't you say anything?" Scott asked as he came round to stand next to Virgil, arms folded expectantly, small scowl on face.  
  
"I don't know, we didn't stay together long so I guess I just didn't feel it was worth mentioning" Virgil sigh felling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Soooo Virgil, what's this 'Elsi Vans' like then", Gordon asked grinning as he stood, walked over and hopped up on the side of Jeff's desk. Virgil now had not only Gordon's undivided attention, but Alan's as well, "Yeah Virg, spill it!", Alan ordered, his blue eyes glinting with mischief.  
  
"That's enough you two. Virgil doesn't have to answer that to anyone, it is a personal matter" Jeff shushed his two youngest.  
  
"Well Virgil, are you going?" Tin-Tin asked curiously.  
  
"Mmm?" Virgil looked up at Tin-Tin, "sorry what did you say Tin-Tin?" He was still mesmerized by the letter in his hands.  
  
Sighing, Tin-Tin asked, "Are you going to the convention? You might see Col. Elsi there". Tin-Tin smiled softly at Virgil.  
  
"Er..well I don't know. I mean, when it comes to playing for you guys it's all right, but there's going to be thousands of people at this convention. Plus, you all know I don't like playing for strangers let alone whole audiences" Virgil answered as a look of fear and apprehension appeared on his face at the thought.  
  
"Oh go on Virgil, you play the piano beautifully and everyone else will think so too," Tin-Tin answered honestly. It was true, Virgil was an out standing piano player, but had always kept it as a hobby. Especially after the set up of International Rescue.  
  
"Well..er..I'd like to go, just to see the convention mostly, but it all depends on what dad thinks" Virgil answered, still unsure if it was a good idea.  
  
"Oh, my Virgil's going to be a concert pianist," announced Grandma Tracy as she came over and gave Virgil a kiss on the check, which even caused Scott to grin. Virgil shot a glare up at him.  
  
"Now hold on there Mother, aren't you forgetting? This is International Rescue and as such, duty comes first," Jeff announced from behind his desk.  
  
"Oh come now Jeff, I'm sure you can do without Virgil for a few days, after all; all work and no play, makes for very tired young boys" Jeff's mother stated with a smile.  
  
"Yeah dad, all of us have had a recent vacation except for Virgil and Alan" Scott answered as he went and sat on the couch. At that statement Alan brightened and gazed at his father, almost pleading  
  
"It is true Mr. Tracy, Scott, John and Gordon went to Tokyo last summer" Tin-Tin said matter-of-factly.  
  
Jeff's gazed round the room looking for support, but all he could see was determined, pleading faces. Jeff's serious expression softened, "oh..fine you can go, but only if you take Alan with you Virgil," Jeff grumbled in defeat.  
  
Alan turned his head round and smiled at Virgil. Seeing the triumphant expression on Alan's face, Virgil sighed to himself and propped his head up on his arm, leaning on the piano keys. "I guess I'm out numbered," he grumbled to no one in particular.  
  
The following day Virgil and Alan were ready and waiting on the airstrip in front of Thunderbird Two's hidden hanger. The whole Tracy family, Tin-Tin and Brains had come to see them off.  
  
"Now boys, I want you to keep in contact either with base or John in Thunderbird Five, understood?" Jeff stared at his sons.  
  
"Yes father," they said in unison.  
  
They said their goodbyes as they loaded their bags. There were only two roll bags, as they were only staying two nights. Once the bags were stowed Virgil climbed into the pilots seat while Alan got in the back seat.  
  
"Fly safe Virgil" Scott shouted, his dark hair blow in all directions as Virgil started the engines.  
  
"Don't forget to bring me back something!" Gordon shouted over the noise.  
  
They all stood to one side as the small; black/yellow Titan jet zoomed past and into the sky.  
  
The flight there was relatively boring. They talked most of the way, as Virgil demanded Alan leave his CD collection at home. Virgil was a classical, Jazz and Swing man, and hated Rock, Pop and Metal, which were all Alan's favorites!  
  
As they approached a small airstrip just outside the city, Alan radioed ahead for clearance to land.  
  
"This is Titan 22 requesting clearance to land", Alan said into the mic.  
  
"Titan 22 you are clear to land at runway two, over," the female air traffic controller answered in a monotone voice.  
  
Virgil swung the plane round to the end of runway two and brought the plane down gentle with hardly a bump. The plane came to a halt at the end of the strip and the two brothers climbed down.  
  
"Nice landing Virg" Alan said smiling at his older sibling.  
  
At that point a young man came over in a bright yellow jacket, "Mr. Tracy?" the man asked and Virgil nodded.  
  
"Sir, while you stay in the city we'll keep your plane in the main hanger. It will be fueled and checked for your departure three days from now" the young finished.  
  
"Thank you" Virgil answered, politely smiling.  
  
"No problem. Welcome to Detroit" and the young man walked off to taxi the Tracy's jet to the hanger.  
  
"Come on Alan, let's get to the hotel it's almost noon. We're supposed to meet with the event manager at 1:15pm in the A.G Corp building"; Virgil stated impatiently and started walking towards the main terminal, bag in hand.  
  
"Don't you mean YOU'RE supposed to meet him, I'm hear for support only Virg", Alan grumbled picking up his bag.  
  
"Hey what up, I'm coming" Alan complained as he threw his bag over his shoulder and quickly followed his brother.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok, this one is a little boring I know. I do have a bad case of the babbles at the moment. I promise things will start to come together in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!xxxx 


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival

'Hi guys!! Sorry for it taking so long to finish this chapter but I get distracted very easily.especially now the summer is coming to an end (England's never very sunny so we take all the chances to sun ourselves that we can get.he, he)'.  
  
Anyway here we go, hope you enjoy!  
  
Scott: 'What? Another chapter!'  
  
Virgil: 'Yeah, it took her long enough.'  
  
Gordon: 'Well you know what they say.better late than never!'  
  
Scott: 'Well the way she's going never might be a better option!'  
  
John: 'Leave her alone, she probably has very good explanation for ignoring us'  
  
Attic Bat: 'Eeeer.not really, just been trying to improve the story' (she says nervously)  
  
Alan: 'Women!'  
  
Attic Bat: 'What's that supposed to mean?' (she says in a menacing tone, finger hovering over the delete key).  
  
All: 'Nothing'.  
  
Attic Bat: 'Good!'  
  
Alan: (relaxes) 'That was close'.  
  
All: 'SHUT UP ALAN!'  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
They hired a car at the airport; a navy blue convertible, which Alan insisted was a great choice and drove to their hotel, which was just on the outskirts of the city center.  
  
After signing in at the reception they dropped their bags off in their separate rooms and met up in the vast hotel lobby 10 minutes later.  
  
"Hey what have you got that for?" Virgil asked pointing at the small black box in Alan's hand.  
  
"Well, while I'm here offering moral support I thought I might as well get some sight seeing in", Alan stated as if his motives were obvious.  
  
"But you've been to Detroit before", Virgil reminded, folding his arms in impatience. "Yeah on a rescue. It wasn't exactly the best time for sight seeing Virg!" Alan stated glaring at Virgil.  
  
Sighing heavily Virgil chose not to comment and they both walked off towards the entrance doors to wait for the porter to retrieve their car.  
  
20 minutes later they were stopped at the gates leading to the huge Air Global complex on the outer part of Detroit. The security guard glanced at them and walked up to the driver's side.  
  
"ID Please". Virgil handed him the letter that he had received.  
  
The security guard raised an eyebrow at the letter then looked up at them, his expression going from hard stone to a forced smile instantly. "Good day Mr. Tracy, they are expecting you". The guard answered handing back the letter.  
  
With that the guard walked over to the small guardhouse and opened the gates.  
  
"Friendly chap" Alan commented from the passenger seat (he lost the argument over who got to drive).  
  
"Only when they're expecting you" Virgil answered, nodding towards the small arsenal the guard was carrying. Alan's mouth dropped open as he spotted the revolver holstered at the guard's side, stun gun on the other side, and the rifle over the guard's shoulder.  
  
"Do you think they are expecting trouble at this event?" Alan asked as Virgil put his foot on the excelorator and drove towards the parking bays at the side of the complex.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm getting an unsettling feeling about this whole thing". Alan glanced at his brother; 'If he's worried' Alan thought looking at Virgil's serious expression 'then maybe it was a bad idea coming'.  
  
They parked up a short distance from the building, locked the car and made their way towards the entrance.  
  
Alan let out a low whistle on entering the building. It was gigantic! The lobby of the building was the size of a small stadium with stairs, and elevators leading up onto a balcony walkway, and there was another balcony above that one, both traveled the entire width of the lobby with halls and doors leading if into the complex. The reception was a large oval desk in the center with three young ladies in suits sat at it in front of computer terminals.  
  
The lobby was abuzz with business men/women in flash suits and the odd pilot in uniform.  
  
Feeling rather small in the large space both brothers, led by Virgil made their way over to the reception desk. They were use to dealing with businesses as they would often help their father with Tracy Industries, but they had never been anywhere like this before.  
  
They reached the desk and Virgil cleared his throat, which had the desired effect in causing one of the receptionists to look up. "Good afternoon, my name's Virgil Tracy, I'm here on invitation for the International Musicians Convention".  
  
The receptionist consulted her computer screen, "ah yes Mr. Tracy, we are expecting you. The event manager is on his way to meet you here. He will be here shortly, please take a seat" the receptionist smiled sweetly. Virgil thanked her, smiled back and then followed Alan who had already made himself comfortable in one of the lobby armchairs along the wall.  
  
"How come you always get a smile out of the ladies". Alan complained leaning back in his seat.  
  
Virgil couldn't help but smile at this statement. No matter how hard Alan tried he never did do well with smooth talk and charm (only where TinTin was concerned).  
  
"Well, it's all in the smile" Virgil answered sitting down next to Alan.  
  
"Really" Alan said raising an eyebrow in a fashion that said that he didn't believe him.  
  
"Was it your award winning smile that got you a date with that colonel Elsi?" Alan asked, his blue eyes showing innocent curiosity.  
  
Virgil shot Alan a warning glare; he knew what Alan was trying to do. Make him talk about his past.  
  
"That's none of your business Alan" Virgil stated coolly.  
  
"Come on Virg, you said you to were seeing each other, why didn't you say anything about her, why didn't you tell us? We're all family," Alan pleaded.  
  
Virgil slumped back in his seat, knowing that if one of them didn't here the truth, another of his brother. Would try to get it out of him.  
  
Gazing at the ceiling he folded his arms, "I was 21. I'd just come out of college and enrolled myself in the U.S flight academy".  
  
"I remember, dad was so proud that you'd decided to go, Scott too", Alan recalled.  
  
Virgil smiled "Yeah I know they were".  
  
Jeff had insisted on putting Virgil's enrollment certificate next to Scott's U.S Air force achievements.  
  
Virgil was snapped out of his memories by Alan's impatient cough.  
  
"Anyway, I was enrolled as a general engineer. I fixed whatever came into the repair bay..she.she was a pilot", Virgil sighed, lowering his gaze to stare a hole in the floor.  
  
"What happened, I mean how did you meet an' all?" Alan asked curious at his brother reluctance.  
  
"We met on the job, she was taxing an F15 into the repair bay when I first saw her. We got talking, went for a few drinks every now and then, and within a week we were dating", Virgil finished.  
  
"That's it? How long were you together? Why did you split up? Do you still talk?" Alan started spilling questions and Virgil was starting to get annoyed it his young brothers interest in his private life.  
  
"Alan! There's not a lot more to tell. We were together for about a month, and we separated because we had little in common. Now no more questions, end of interrogation".  
  
"But..do you still talk?" Alan asked tentatively, he knew he was pushing his luck.  
  
There was a long pause in which Virgil just glared at him. So Alan dawned his most innocent look.  
  
"No.no we don't" Virgil finally said  
  
Alan just nodded, seemingly mulling over this new information.  
  
Virgil was also in thought, something strange occurred to him...He looked up and stared at his brother as a look of confusion marred his features.  
  
"What?" Alan asked, baffled by Virgil's expression.  
  
"It's strange..of all the great musicians in the world, why have they asked me here?"  
  
"Mmm" Alan thought for a minute, "Probably because of Tracy Industries. After all you are the son of the owner".  
  
"Yeah but.why me? Why not dad or Scott, they're the pilots of the family, and Air Global must be after something if they contacted me"  
  
"You're always so negative. Don't you think they just want you for your talent, after all Colonel Vans did suggest you" Alan pointed out.  
  
Virgil smiled "she hates the piano so I don't think that's it. Besides I'm only an average piano player, I'm no Mozart"  
  
Alan threw his hands up in exasperation,"They must want you for your good looks then!"  
  
"Or my award winning smile" Virgil chuckled.  
  
Alan shot him a sidelong glare.  
  
Virgil's smile wavered; he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had settled in his stomach.  
  
Just as Alan was about to retaliate when a short, tubby man with a baldhead and moustache walked up to them in blue jeans and a green t-shirt. "Mr. Tracy?" Virgil nodded and he and Alan stood up.  
  
"My name's Stan Brody, I'm the event manager for the I. M Convention". He said in a thick American accent.  
  
Virgil shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you, this is my brother Alan".  
  
Alan smiled as Virgil gestured towards him. Stan shook Alan's pro offered hand.  
  
"Well, let me give you a quick tour of where we're hosting the convention and I'll answer any questions you may have".  
  
With that said Stan led Virgil and Alan out of the lobby down one of the ground floor halls.  
  
Alan was in awe of the massive building with its extravagant decor. His camera still in his hand.  
  
Stan began to brief them on the events.  
  
"The convention starts tomorrow, it will be hosted indoors so we don't have to rely on the weather, and will run for two days. Setting up for the event has been going on for two weeks and is almost complete so if you need to rehearse the pianos are already on set."  
  
Virgil stopped dead. "Pianos?"  
  
"Yes pianos, we have several duets scheduled. We're having musicians coming in from all over the world and most have sent us their own instruments to set up", Stan continued.  
  
They began walking again. They did a left and went through a set of double doors.  
  
"Yes", Stan went on, "we have in total 32 acts to squeeze into those two days. Ten on the opening day each having a half an hour slot, then 5 more the following day again with half an hour each, and finally we have 17 acts competing in the battle of the artists on the closing night".  
  
They went through another set of double doors and found themselves in a large warehouse style room. The room was a sea of instruments, electrical equipment, wires, engineers and musicians.  
  
Virgil found himself staring in awe at the musician's paradise and the streams of people milling around.  
  
"What's all this for?" Alan asked not impressed in the slightest.  
  
"This" Stan pointed out "is the Musicians Convention. We have representatives from every major electronics, and instrumental company in the world. Not to mention all major record labels and business companies. They will all have their own area and stools set up".  
  
Virgil and Alan gazed around the amazing site as Stan smiled smugly at their reaction, then his smile wavered.  
  
"There is one thing though" Virgil and Alan turned to face him. Virgil noticed that he seemed tense. Come to mention it as a looked around again at all the people in the warehouse they all seemed to be a little nervous. Even frightened.  
  
A frown appeared on Virgil's face "What?"  
  
"Security at this event is extremely tight. You will both be issued with passes. Do NOT loose them or you will have the guards on ya!" Stan pointed to the security guards posted at the main entrance.  
  
Standing behind Virgil, Alan swallowed visibly, remembering their own little encounter with the guard at the front gate.  
  
"So.why is the security so tight, I mean its only a music convention. They hold these kind of events all over the world" Virgil asked.  
  
Stan stared at them for a minute, and then he quickly glanced around then pulled both of them to one side.  
  
"I don't if you've been told, or whether they want you to know but..this is no ordinary air base," Stan whispered.  
  
Alan and Virgil looked at each other in confusion. "This base is a research center where designs for new aircraft equipment are built and tested" Stan was beginning to sweat as he continued.  
  
"Due to the highly sensitive new equipment they keep here it entices thieves".  
  
Theives!"Alan repeated in a disbelieving tone "Who could get into this place?"  
  
"Sssh.keep it down will ya. You'd be surprised what some will do" Stan shot back. Alan glared at him as though he were mad.  
  
"What are you getting at Stan" Virgil asked also not quite convinced.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is these thieves are after this technology. The technology is kept here, well in the underground labs anyway and the convention may be prove to be an enticing cover for them".  
  
"Have you had any trouble so far?" Virgil asked remaining calm, although inside he was starting to get nervous.  
  
Stan was silent for a long moment before he answered, "Yes. Yesterday at 8:35pm we had an attempted kidnapping". Virgil and Alan were stunned for a moment.  
  
"What happened?" Alan asked.  
  
"One of our student musicians was attacked outside her room. Thankfully she was able to fight him off, but the police believe she was attacked for her security pass. So this morning we've had all passes fitted with an access code".  
  
"Was the girl ok?' Virgil asked.  
  
"Oh yes she was fine. The kidnapper was taken away with matching black eyes. I'm telling ya I don't know what there teachin' kids these days!" Stan said.  
  
Alan smirked at this. He was also referred to as a kid, but his family knew exactly WHAT he could do.  
  
"Well any how you, two just keep an eye out fer trouble ok? Like I said if you wanna rehearse you can use one of the pianos on stage that is if some one doesn't beat ya to it " Stan said smiling, seriousness forgotten.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Brody it was nice to meet you and thanks for the tour" Virgil said again shaking the man's hand.  
  
"Awe it was nothin' and call me Stan please." Stan turned towards the sea of mayhem then stopped and looked back.  
  
"By the way don't forget your security passes. You can pick them up from the reception desk.. and one more thing.we're having a full rehearsal tonight beginning at 5pm. Your slot is at 7:15pm. You need to be there or the stage manager'll hunt you down and drag you there" Stan grinned.  
  
Alan chuckled as he watched Virgil blush in embarrassment at the last remark.  
  
Clearing his throat Virgil and Alan headed back to the reception desk.  
  
Once out of earshot they were safe to talk freely.  
  
"Well?" Alan asked eyeing his brother.  
  
"Stan seems friendly enough. But there is still something about this whole thing that bothers me. What's worse is I don't know why it bothers me," Virgil admitted.  
  
"Well, when we get back to our hotel I'll call home and tell them the situation" Alan stated as they continued to make their way to the entrance lobby.  
  
"Good idea...but don't mention the kidnapping to father," Virgil said without looking up from the floor.  
  
Alan looked at him in confusion "Why. It's pretty important don't you think"  
  
"Yes, but I want to know more about it before we go worrying the rest of the family. You know what grandma's like and dad would sooner order both of us back to the Island at the first sign of trouble".  
  
Alan grinned "Yeah I know. She'll get all worried then father will get all worried and so on.and so on".  
  
Virgil smiled and looked up at Alan "You got it in one kiddo".  
  
"So..what do we do?" Alan asked.  
  
They came up to the final set of doors and stopped.  
  
"We do some investigating of our own," Virgil answered. Alan grinned back as they walked through the doors. 


End file.
